


Mystery Girl

by KarmyArmy



Series: Talex one shots [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, The Force is strong with this one, alex isn't out to the media, also tobin's pick up line game is strong, cute and fluffy, famous! Alex, tobin /is/ a cliche, tobin uses all the cliche lines, tobin works at a café
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyArmy/pseuds/KarmyArmy
Summary: Alex Morgan is a very famous soccer player who has yet to come out to everyone, just her close friends and family. But what happens when she meets Tobin Heath, a barista at a local café? Will Tobin's charm and goofiness win the star's heart? (You know me. It obviously will)





	Mystery Girl

  
"Tobs where's the latte for the blonde? She ordered it like 7 minutes ago." Lauren Cheney, Tobin's manager said to her as the line at the counter was getting bigger by the second.

"I just handed it to her. Relax I got this." Tobin reassured her. "Mocha frappe for you, black coffee for you and hot cocoa for you." She said as she went by people, handing them their orders.

Soon, the line shortened and there was one last blue eyed girl.

"Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here." The barista flirted, making the forward blush.

"Umm one latte please." She said, catching the barista off guard with the raspiness of her voice, making her smirk a little.

"That will be," Tobin said clicking a few more buttons on the cash register before answering. "2.50$ please."

The soccer player handed Tobin the money and waited for her order.

"Here you go." Tobin said and handed the girl her the latte.

"Thank you." Alex said politely.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." Tobin flirted.

Alex blushed fiercely and smiled.

"Quick question: would you sleep with a stranger?" Tobin asked.

"Um I guess not." Alex replied with confusion.

"Then hi, my name is Tobin." Tobin winked and reached her hand for Alex to shake.

Alex giggled and shook the older girl's hand.

"That's cute actually. I'm-"

"Mine?" Tobin cut her off.

"Cute but no."

"Not yet you mean." Tobin smiled.

"Alex." The forward finally said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And you're rude."

Alex blushed at first but then had a confused look.

"Did I do something?" Alex said slowly.

"Yes. I value my breath so I'd appreciate if you didn't take it away every time you looked at me."

"You are really adorable you know that? But I have to go. It was nice meeting you Tobin." Alex said.

"Leaving me so soon, my love?"

Alex chuckled. "Bye Tobin."

"Bye." Tobin chuckled and grabbed a towel to start wiping the counter.

"Tobin what was that?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

"What was what?" Tobin questioned.

"You totally like her!" Cheney exclaimed.

"Cheney I barely know the girl ok? So don't plan a wedding just yet." Tobin joked.

\--------------------------------------------

"Alex where have you been?? You have a photoshoot in 15 minutes and an interview at five!" Alex's best friend and manager, Kelley, exclaimed.

"Relax Kell, I was just getting coffee." Alex smiled, remembering Tobin.

"Yeah but how long does it take t-" Kelley cut herself off. "You met someone!"

"What?"

"Your smile! You totally met someone! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Kelley basically yelped.

"Calm down squirrel. We barley talked."

"So who is she?" Kelley asked.

"Her name is Tobin and she works at the coffee place."

"That's it?"

"Well she did use some funny yet insanely adorable pick up lines." Alex chuckled and continued telling Kelley the whole story on the way to the photoshoot.

"Did you get her number?" Kelley asked.

"Shit I didn't. But I mean, she probably isn't even gay." Alex said, looking down.

"Are you kidding me? From what you've told me there's no way she isn't gay."

"You should have seen her Kell. She is way too hot to be gay."

"Well if she isn't gay she definitely is for you." Kelley smirked and went to organize the photoshoot, leaving Alex to think about Tobin.

\--------------------------------------------

"Missed me?" Alex said as she walked up to Tobin at the café.

"If I had a dollar for every time I thought about you I'd have a dollar because you never leave my mind." Tobin winked and Alex melted inside. "Same order?" The older girl asked.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"You just did." Tobin smirked.

"Smartass." Alex joked.

"Fine. Ask me a question." Tobin said.

"Do you recognize me? Like at all?" The forward asked.

"No. Should I? Wait... Are you like an ex of mine? Because if you are I'm r-" Alex cut her off.

"No." She laughed. "I don't know why I even asked that. Sorry." Alex smiled.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Tobin smiled and handed Alex her latte.

"Thanks. Bye Tobin." Alex smiled.

"Bye Alex."

As Alex walked out, she went to take a sip of her drink when she noticed something written on her cup. She turned the cup to see it fully, and saw that Tobin wrote 'Have a good day <3' on it. Alex smiled big and went to her house. On the way she couldn't help but think how much Tobin was better than anyone she ever dated. Some girls wanted Alex for the fame. Some for the money. Some just because Alex is hot. And the rest were guys. But she had a feeling Tobin would be better than anyone she ever knew.

"Are you Alex Morgan?" A guy's voice suddenly said, bringing Alex out of her thinking state.

"Yeah I am." She smiled.

"Can I have an autograph?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Alex quickly scribbled her signature on a piece of paper and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you." He replied politely. "I may never see you again so would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know, you're hot and famous. Why not?" He smirked.

"Thank you but I'm not interested." She politely declined

"That's cool. Thank you for the autograph though."

"Your welcome."

\--------------------------------------------

This went on for a few months. Alex ordering coffee from Tobin and Tobin flirting like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Alex." Tobin smiled as the forward walked in to the café.

"Hi Tobin." Alex smiled back.

Tobin already knew what drink Alex wanted since she always ordered a latte, and began making it.

"Oh Alex, I lost my phone number can I have yours?" Tobin winked.

"That's all you got?" Alex smirked. "Seriously, by now I thought you'd have a better one."

Tobin put a hand to her chest, where her heart was, and pretended to clutch it.

"That hurt." She said, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh shut up and give me my latte." Alex laughed.

Tobin handed it to her with a fake pout, sad about not getting the girl's number.

"Aww don't be sad little Tobin." Alex said, thinking a little and looking around the empty café before continuing. "Is Lauren here?" Alex asked.

"Uh no why?"

"I just wanted to be able to do this." Alex said and hopped behind the counter, cupping the older girl's cheeks and leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was slow and tender, yet passionate, and the two girls smiled into the kiss as their lips fitted perfectly together.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Alex said as they pulled back.

"Mhmm yeah whatever." Tobin said, not caring for the words coming out of her mouth as she leaned in for another passionate kiss, intoxicated by Alex.

They pulled back, smiling and resting their foreheads against each other.

"I really hope you will give me your number today." Tobin joked.

Alex chuckled and pulled Tobin into another kiss.

"I need to tell you something though." Alex said, pulling back and looking Tobin in the eyes. "You know when I asked you if you recognized me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm actually a professional soccer player.. And I didn't know how to tell you because I really liked you but I'm not out to the world yet and I was afraid you would freak out or something." Alex rambled.

"Alex relax." Tobin chuckled. "I don't care because in the past few months I got to know the real you so I'm more than happy if I could just be with you."

Alex pulled Tobin into another passionate kiss.

"Wait," Tobin pulled back. "Will you go on a date with me?" Tobin asked.

"Hmm let me think about it." Alex said as she kissed Tobin.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tobin said into the kiss and Alex just hummed in response.

The kiss got heated as Alex wrapped her hands around Tobin's neck, and Tobin rested her hands on Alex's hips, bringing her closer.

"Hey Alex." Tobin pulled away smirking.

"Yes?" Alex smiled.

"I heard the word of the day was legs. Wanna go to your house and spread the word?" Tobin winked.

"You're such a dork." Alex said, kissing Tobin.

"You love it though." Tobin smiled.

"I really do." Alex chuckled and kissed Tobin again.

They pulled back, looking at each other's eyes.

"I got one." Alex said.

"Bring it." Tobin smirked.

"No wonder you work at a café because I like you a latte." Alex said and Tobin bursted out laughing.

"That's cute." Tobin said and pecked Alex's lips.

"So are you like.. Famous and stuff?" Tobin asked with a smile.

"And stuff, yeah." Alex chuckled.

"Damn my girl is a superstar." Tobin smirked.

"Your girl? Since when?" Alex smirked.

"Since right now because kissing me basically makes you fall in love with me and want me forever."

Alex giggled and gave Tobin a peck on the lips. "You don't have to make me fall for you, I already am."

\--------------------------------------------

A few days passed and it was time for Tobin and Alex's date. Tobin took Alex to the beach where she set up a small picnic since Alex wanted it to be private and no paparazzi but that didn't stop them from showing up.

"What was that?" Tobin asked after a white flash was seen.

"Fucking paparazzi. Let's go." Alex said while picking up the picnic basket.

"Where are we going?" Tobin asked.

"I don't know we just need to lose them." Alex said in a hurry.

"Let's go to the café, I have a key."

They arrived at the café a few minutes after and hid from the paparazzi and interviewers. They ducked under the counter and waited for them to go, the close proximity between the two drove them wild.

They smiled at each other and finally leaned in, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Alex's hands roamed Tobin's body, reaching her biceps, squeezing a little and reaching to take her leather jacket off of her shoulders.

Tobin removed Alex's jacket as well and pulled Alex on top of her and the forward started peppering kisses on the older girl's neck.

Hours later, they laid naked together, legs tangled with the other's, just smiling and admiring each other.

\--------------------------------------------

"Lex? Who's this girl?" Kelley asked as she was reading a magazine with Alex and Tobin on the front page.

Alex took the magazine from Kelley, reading the front page out loud.

"Soccer star Alex Morgan was seen on a romantic date with a mystery girl who's yet to be identified! Read pages 5-7 for the whole story." She said and the picture of them was at the beach but Tobin's face were blurry so no one could really see her face.

"Just like it read. A mystery girl." Alex smirked.

 


End file.
